Noobnation
The NoobNation is a flash group on Newgrounds dedicated to helping flash newbies produce and improve at flash. They make many collabs and some of the more experienced members make solo flash. Unlike some crews, the NoobNation doesn't have a cast for its members, they are simply just artists making flash. After a year on Newgrounds, Tom Fulp created the NoobNation collection page, this collection page highlights some of the more developed flash of the NoobNation. The founding members of the NoobNation are; NoobKing, NoobQueen (Little-Rena) and N00bas_Ben_Hur. Brief History One Cold, Rainy Day in October 2006, NoobKing, NoobQueen, and Harald were all discussing their normal everyday problems. When Queen came up with an idea, to start a flash group on Newgrounds, later known as the NoobNation! After the trio decided to move forward, they were presented with a problem. Would they pick a symbol to be a face like all the other flash crews on Newgrounds. Ideas were thrown around, someone mentioned a stick figure, another idea included having the word n00b. However, it was decided not to make a clock or a lock or even a glock but simply draw to the best of their abilities. Now this amateur group at the time searched for a free online forum and began working on flash. They came up with the first NoobKebob. NoobNation today stands for amateur and professional flash artists working together to make meaningful pieces. They do not approve of spamming the portal or users that spam; they put effort in all their own works. The First Noobday The First NoobDay was the 24th of October 2006. The turnout for the First NoobDay wasn't very good, but that was expected since the NoobNation was still a small group. This day, members of the NoobNation submitted flash tributes to the crew to celebrate 1 year of going strong. The Third NoobDay Should be October 24th, 2008 but with the apparent death of the group, this seems unlikely. NoobKebob This is a collection of flash created by members of the NoobNation, much like a collab only usually without a theme, but with the same specifications. Submitted whenever they are complied with. The 24th Kebob was the first to be split into two parts and the 25th was the first to have so many members participate. Feud NoobNation has had it's problems over time. NN vs Lisard There was once a user on Noobnation who liked playing practical jokes. His username was "SpriteMonkey", however, after making 136 "1337" posts, in a single day(the same day that he joined) Queen changed his name to "SpamMonkey". Lisard thought it was funny to constantly change his name to annoy his fellow flash artists, he would change them every week or so. That was all fine and dandy until one day SpamMonkey thought it would be hilarious to post a link to meatspin as, "hER'ES A LINk2 MY PROFle!!!". SpamMonkey was soon banned after that. After realizing his fault, SpamMonkey made an apology on the forum, pleading to be let back in. However, the administrators refused to let him back in. Lisard (SpamMonkey) now lives a crew free existence after also being kicked out of the Kitty Krew, Star Syndicate and perhaps a few more groups. He still wishes to rejoin the n00bnation, as an honest member. One thing Lisard has done in response to his ban was removed the "NN" from all of his Noobnation movies. OMFG LOOK IT'S N00bas_Ben_Hur!! Once in a while the third founder of NN would show up on the forum, being gone for so long. This made members go mad with joy and nearly everyone started their own threads saying he was online. The Death Of NoobNation? Sometime between mid 2007 and early 2008 the NN took its last breath. Members started to vanish in to thin air and have not been seen again. It was a sad era for them all. Hardly any new flash movies and/or N00bKebobs was produced and the main page of their website looked the same as when they first launched it, a 3 second flash movie saying: "Under Heavy Construction". One day the founders of the NN decided to leave it all to Little-Rena who had been so good to them. The two just wouldn't bother with it no more feeling that it had already died. A few months later some of the members tried to bring it back to life but NN was already rotting in the ground. The forum and site still exists, though its future is in doubt. As of Dec 2009 LittleRena the NoobPrincess still submits the occasional movie, co-authored with the Noobnation Userpage. Many users are actually sad about the Death of the Noob Nation as they weren't really that bad with spamming and mainly just submitted short funny little videos. Noobnation was missed by spammers as well as users as they seemingly got along with just about every flash crew that was current in that time. Many users exclaim there still living amongst us. External links *The NoobNation Website *NoobNation on Newgrounds Category: Crews Category:Flash Crew